


melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight

by earnmysong



Series: let me hold your crown, babe [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: All-Around Fulfillment, Baby Fic, F/M, FAMILYYYYYY, Future Fic, Gen, Owning The Work World Too, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/pseuds/earnmysong
Summary: ...[T]he world will have to excuse her if she gets a touch emosh – and her voice does a whispery wobble at any and all mentions of her daughter - because she and Ted adding an itsy bitsy girl to the world sort of feels like winning first place at the science fair of life.~ Alexis gets everything she deserves. [Post-Series]
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: let me hold your crown, babe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760443
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashewdani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/gifts).



> This is for @cashewdani, who prompted _maybe something Schitt's Creek since it's your new obsession; sunshine_. I hope you enjoy, darling, and that reading this helps to lessen your stress!
> 
> As with most of my viewing, _Schitt's Creek_ left me with a great many feelings concerning family, and what you'll find below was heavily informed by these. Please note: I have no idea HOW Ted and Alexis reunited here, but they've definitely done that, and it's more than a few years down the road. Because the following trivia will hopefully enhance your reading experience: 1) Lennox means 'elm grove' in Scottish Gaelic; 2) maybeeee Alexis picked up _The Secret Garden_ @ the library because she wanted to be literary and because, you know, she was/is a Rose; 3) Ted re-took that large mammal class @ NYU [let's assume that wasn't just part of the elephant pun, okay?] and is head animal specialist @ the Bronx Zoo. Which is totally an actual position, right?
> 
> Best wishes and warmest regards to my tremendous betas / cheerleaders, @hondagirll + @megalong/@irishmizzy!
> 
>  _Schitt's Creek_ belongs to the brilliant Family Levy et al., all other media referenced belongs to whoever it should, and I'm sure Peacock will be superb! The title's borrowed from the Counting Crows' classic 'Accidentally in Love'.

\---- 

“See everyone next week? Remember, we’re shifting to a morning mind-meld, just this once, so we can strategize without the scramble. You’re all brilliant, and I adore you!” As khaleesi of the whole ‘Inter-Platform Publicity Pow-Wow’, Alexis waits until the last attendee - Peacock’s latest hire, Lark - disconnects with an ‘Appreciate your advice, Alexis!’ before she clicks her own window closed. 

{Sooner or later, Alexis guesses, she should really stop planting the seeds for a total re-brand pitch in these naïve newbies. From the carousel of NBC colleagues to whom she’s grown attached in her era at Interflix, the suits down the street have never been too pleased with her semi-successful meddling. 

Honestly, though, there’s a reason the network consistently lags in demos when their content seems decent enough. Sure, marketing had designed the logo to link with the bird, and this long-standing tradition qualifies as distinguished, or whatever the hell else the board enjoys spouting. But Alexis would like her littles to learn that the majority of the media-consuming public? Definitely closer to teenagers than animal aficionados.}

“ – _Sleepless in Seattle_ meets _Three Dads + A Puppy_? I want in!” 

Removing her earbuds while she rotates, Alexis swivels slightly. “Sorry, what?” She peers at her space-mate, Austen - her very own fresh-off-finals intern, fully on-boarded at eight am this morning - in confusion. The poor thing’s way off on one of the movie titles, but, through the filter of Hollywood history, she’s essentially still a child, so. “Oooh. Meg and Selleck absconded to a secluded tropical locale? Somebody snapped secret pics of them splashing in the surf?” Alexis fishes until she finds her phone – her blazer features absurdly deep pockets – and taps rapidly across its screen. “Will’s shared air with the man multiple hours a day for eons, and after that summer in Nova Scotia? I will love that boy to pieces as long as I live, but he spills his tea faster than that one woefully accident-prone barista at the Starbucks on 49th. He’s my ‘Gory Details’ guy!”

“I actually just noticed – ” 

Following Austen’s finger, Alexis only catches her laptop: the typical explosion of neon Post-Its edging flat surfaces, the no-longer-muted inbox chirping its updates at her, the background pic showing off the posse that’d decided {under extreme duress, in at least one case} to treat Coney Island’s photobooth to a series of insanely awkward, absolutely adorable, faces. Interestinggggg. 

“Um, yeah, no. Not a cast.” Alexis gestures, benevolently bestowing labels. “Husband. Our Jack Russell, Tamagotchi. The way Ted gushes about _Wishbone_ , you’d have no idea he’s flirting with middle age. The name? One hundred percent mine. Well, technically, ninety percent Bandai and maybe ten percent yours truly, to stay fully copyright-informed. I somehow managed to help keep the fuzzy nugget existing for his first four months instead of, like, accelerating his demise, so I figured I should do my brother David’s dearly departed digital menagerie a solid with some karmic cleansing. That’s him there. Button of a brother-in-law. Me. And our gorg tiny diva, Lennox.” 

Alexis prides herself on being as knowledgeable as she can about as much as possible. She talks herself through the really complicated info and, right before a migraine murders her, she crowd-sources. Whoever designed her brain’s blueprints, though? Gave science – and hellishly hard math; but, mostly, science - its own table, in a dark corner, all alone. And that weird loner stays glued in its seat, rudely ignoring all her attempts to level up to better-than-basic understanding. So the world will have to excuse her if she gets a touch emosh – and her voice does a whispery wobble at any and all mentions of her daughter - because she and Ted adding an itsy bitsy girl to the world sort of feels like winning first place at the science fair of life. “Basically? The fam. Minus a few.”

“Oh. My bad.” Austen’s face - which, until about a second ago, would’ve blended in beautifully with the goofy group that smiles at Alexis every time she logs in – says arrivederci to all of its natural glow; the odds of her losing her slump gnosh in under five appear excellent. 

“So not a problem! In fact, David’s heart will grow three sizes when I tell him. Or the news will make him take to his bed for two days. Always a mystery.” Austen’s eyes widen in what could be horror, and Alexis laughs. “He’ll be fine, trust me.” 

She slides her computer into her Kate Spade – a ‘You’re Slaying Maternity & You’ll Leave All Those Other Corporate Ladies In The Dust’ present from Len {and, obviously, Ted} - along with half the papers that sprinkle her desk. “Don’t stay too late, okay?” she reminds, wrapping her underling in a reassuring squeeze. “Happy Acclimation! We’re gonna have a blast!” She pivots at the door before she leaves. “Also? Do me a favor?” Austen pushes half out of her chair, like those cute non-animated Timons from that show Alexis watches reruns of with Ted. “Write up a proposal for that _Sleepless_ reboot?” 

\----

Revolving out onto the street, Alexis shakes her hair free of its twist, twirling toward Ted’s cheery ‘Lex!’ while she fluffs to volumize and detangle. {She wouldn’t have been at all shocked if the source of this summons had turned out to be a hopelessly befuddled Midwesterner shouting a destination to the skies and praying to arrive alive - which has actually happened twice; her tour guide role had fit her fabulously! Janine from Ohio will just have to forge her own path this afternoon.}

“Multigrain with light strawberry cream cheese?” Ted struggles to hold the bag from their favorite café and keep Lennox together. 

Len’s peaced out, snoozing against him - perfectly fine – except for her floppy hat trying to become besties with the ground. “Oh my god, babe! Brunch for dinner? Sandy Cohen would be so proud!” 

{Once the ‘We’re Pregnant’ shock had fizzled, Alexis and Ted had sat and thought and called Twy to consult her tarot deck for an undisclosed reason and commissioned David to mock up a moodboard - again, reason undisclosed - and discussed. To celebrate their eventual definitive transition into the land of ‘Yes, We’re Having a Baby’ at the finish line of this feeling-filled race, Ted suggested a completely different kind of marathon: binging ideal fictional parentals. The SoCal lawyer with New York City heart and a soft spot for breakfast had crushed their DUDES bracket.}

She reaches for Lennox, gently lifting her off Ted’s chest. “Come here, sunshine.” Alexis makes sure to cradle Len’s head extra snugly - both so the protection factor’s upped and her fledgling wardrobe won’t lose a very necessary staple. 

{When Alexis had opened the package she’d found tucked in the mailbox outside their brownstone the day after Ted had bailed her and Len out of the hospital, she’d discovered an infant-sized version of her signature accessory. The receipt taped to the lining had included a scrawled message: _I assume she’ll find hats as fascinating as her mom does. Best wishes, Stevie._ Had she cried surrounded by envelopes and random flyers and magazines? Oh, no. She’d freaking wept.

Granted, her waterworks had not even come close to approaching the force of Ted’s reaction when, back in phase one of this terrifyingly exciting journey of theirs, after she'd denied him entry to the room they’d designated as the nursery for an entire month, he’d strolled right smack into the middle of her urban arboretum theme. 

“ _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ ,” she’d explained when his lack of movement and the stretching silence finally made her fidgety. “Surprise?”

“Alexis,” he’d managed to choke brokenly. Then he’d proceeded to utterly dissolve, gulping for air between sobs and wiping his monsooning eyes with his hoodie sleeve. She’d just hugged him super tight the whole time. Eventually, he’d composed himself to the point where he could form short sentences if he really concentrated. The going had still been a tad rough, though. “It’s – It’s fantastically punny! Probably the pinnacle! It’s elm-azing, and so are you!”} 

Alexis sways for a second to verify Len’s exchange has gone all the way through - if the baby’s not allowed to gradually adjust to no longer being asleep, she and Moaning Myrtle begin to appear bizarrely similar. 

Alexis and Ted start down the sidewalk, toward the subway, their hands twined into a single silhouette.


End file.
